Penyesalan
by Rumie
Summary: Kesalahan yang dibuat para member Kiseki no Sedai terhadap pasangan mereka membuat mereka terjatuh dalam jurang penyesalan. Bagaimana setelah bertahun-tahun mereka mengalami penyesalan itu, kini mereka dipertemukan dengan kekasih mereka dan juga anak mereka?
1. chapter 1

Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke

Rated: T (bisa M)

Cast:

* Akashi Seijuurou

* Kuroko Tetsuya

* Aomine Daiki

* Sakurai Ryo

* Kise Ryota

* Kasamatsu Yukio

* Murasakibara Atsushi

* Himuro Tatsuya

* Midorima Shintarou

* Takao Kazunari

Kise berdiri ditepi balkon kamarnya. Mata yang bermanik hazel itu tampak kosong. Tidak ada kehidupan disana. Dari mulutnya terdengar gumaman lirih yang selalu dilafalkan pemilik teknik perfect copy itu.

"...Yukio-cchi"

 ** _"Kenapa kau selalu bermain-main dengan para perempuan itu Kise" bentak seorang pemuda manis dengan alis tebal._**

 ** _"Apa maksudmu Yukio-cchi?" wajah Kise tampak marah karena tuduhan dari kekasihnya._**

 ** _"Kau selalu bermain dengan para perempuan itu tanpa ada waktu buatku"_**

 ** _"Aku model Yukio-cchi, wajar jika aku tak ada waktu buatmu" bantah Kise._**

 ** _"Tapi seharusnya kau ada waktu untuk latihan'kan? Kau selalu tidak ada ditempat. Kau mau Kaijou kalah lagi di Winter Cup nanti"_**

 ** _"Aku selalu latihan Yukio-cchi" Kise memandang tajam manik hitam mempesona Kasamatsu. "Lagipula aku selalu bisa memasukan angka pada pertandingan. Kita hanya kekasih walau kita sudah sering kali bercinta tapi kita bukan suami-istri, jadi jangan ikut campur urusanku"_**

 ** _Kise berjalan meninggalkan kekasihnya sekaligus mantan senpai-nya di Kaijou, tanpa mengetahui berita yang akan diberitahukan Kasamatsu tentang kehidupan yang berada diperutnya._**

Kise benar-benar menyesal saat mengingatnya. Dalam batin ia merutuki dirinya yang telah membentak kekasihnya itu. Padahal Kasamatsu hanya mengingatkannya. Apalagi dirinya masih berada dibangku Sma kelas dua Kaijou. Seharusnya ia fokus pada sekolah dan latihan untuk mengalahkan sekolah lain pada pertandingan. Hasilnya adalah Kaijou kalah pada Winter Cup dan sang kekasih menghilang tak bisa dihubungi.

Pemuda bersurai navy-blue dan berkulit tan itu berbaring diatap sekolah. Tidak dipedulikannya sengat matahari dan air mata yang terus mengalir dipelupuk matanya pada sela-sela lengan kananya yang menutupi kedua mata itu. Ataupun seorang gadis bersurai pink yang mengintip pada balik pintu. Gadis itu memandang sendu pada sosok teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Dai-chan..." gumam Momoi. Air mata perlahan mengalir dari maniknya. Momoi menangis melihat teman sepermainannya itu tenggelam dalam jurang bernama penyesalan. Penyesalan karena telah membuang seseorang yang mencintai pemuda malas seperti Aomine Daiki.

Aomine terus menangis tanpa suara. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin sekali menghantamkan dirinya sendiri karena kebodohan yang dilakukannya. Kebodohan karena menyia-nyiakan seorang yang sangat mencintai dirinya. Pemuda manis dengan sifat kikuk yang tidak pernah berhenti untuk terus mencintai pemuda bersurai navy-blue itu meski selalu mendapat kecaman dari yang bersangkutan, pemuda dengan pesona tersendiri yang tanpa sadar berhasil menangkap seorang Aomine Daiki dari buaian pesonanya, pemuda yang bernama Sakurai Ryo.

 ** _"A-Aomine-san.." kikuk pemuda bersurai coklat lembut itu. Dibawahnya berbaring pemuda berkulit tan yang terusik tidurnya._**

 ** _"Kau lagi?" gumam kasar Aomine. Ia memandang kesal pemuda yang selalu mengusik dirinya setiap hari. "Ada apa? Kau mau meminta pertanggungjawaban tentang kemarin?!!"_**

 ** _"..." Sakurai hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak ingin menambah kekesalan seorang yang dicintainya itu._**

 ** _"Lagian memangnya kau hamil hah?!!! Jangan bercanda! Walau sekarang sudah tidak tabu lagi tentang hubungan sesama jenis, tetap saja tidak semua laki-laki bisa hamil" bentaknya._**

 ** _"M-maaf..." Sakurai tak mampu lagi berucap apa-apa. Bibirnya kelu. Walau sebenarnya hal itu yang ingin dibicarakan tapi ia urung saat melihat kebencian pada manik biru tua itu._**

 ** _"Sudahlah kau pergi saja sekarang. Dan kusarankan kau jangan menggangguku lagi. Aku muak melihatmu" kata Aomine membalik tubuhnya._**

 ** _Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Sakurai berjalan pergi. Diam-diam ia tersenyum miris pada dirinya dan kehidupan bayinya nanti. Tangannya mengusap perutnya pelan, merasakan sebuah tonjolan kecil disana. Diliriknya kembali Aomine._**

 ** _'Sepertinya memang tidak bisa ya membuatmu mencintaiku...'_**

 ** _Selama dua minggu, Aomine tidak lagi mendapat gangguan dari Sakurai. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan sakit pada dadanya, yang kemudian cepat-cepat ditepisnya. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang karena sudah tidak ada lagi gangguan?_**

 ** _PLAK_**

 ** _Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi Aomine saat ia baru saja akan masuk gym untuk berlatih. Netranya memandang tak percaya pada teman masa kecilnya._**

 ** _"S-Satsuki.."_**

 ** _Manik pink tua Momoi menatap tajam pada Aomine. "Sudah puas kau..." desisnya pelan tapi mampu didengar oleh semua orang digym yang hening mencekam. "Aku tanya sekali lagi Aomine Daiki, Sudah puas kau menyakiti Sakurai-kun?"_**

 ** _"Apa maksudmu Satsuki?" Aomine mengusap pipinya. Bagaimanapun tamparan Momoi tidak main-main._**

 ** _"TIDAK TAUKAH PERKATAANMU ITU MENYAKITINYA!! KAU DENGAN SEENAKNYA MENGUSIRNYA DARI KEHIDUPANMU. PADAHAL WAKTU ITU SAKURAI-KUN SEDANG...sedang..."_**

 ** _Momoi menangis terisak, tak mampu melanjutkan. Tangannya terkepal. Aomine membelalak. Ia mulai menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Momoi. Dadanya entah kenapa tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Ada perasaan senang dan menyesal yng melingkupnya kini._**

 ** _"Sedang apa, Satsuki?" tanyanya pelan._**

 ** _"Hikks..." Momoi menggeleng._**

 ** _"SATSUKI JAWAB!! APA RYO SEDANG..." Aomine memegang kencang bahu perempuan bersurai kelopak sakura itu. "sedang...Hamil anakku?"_**

 ** _Hening._**

 ** _Semua digym itu membelalak. Apa katanya tadi? pemuda kikuk seperti Sakurai Ryo hamil anaknya Aomine?_**

 ** _"Oi!!!Apa maksud kalian?" Wakamatsu ingin bertanya tapi merinding saat manik Aomine menatapnya ganas._**

 ** _Momoi mengangguk. Meskipun masih menangis tapi manager Toouo itu berusaha menjelaskan._**

 ** _"Aku tak sengaja menemukan hasil cek rumah sakit diloker Sakurai-kun kemarin. Aku kaget saat melihat hasil cek itu bahwa Sakurai-kun sedang hamil. Tadinya aku tak menyaka bahwa yang dikandungnya adalah bayimu, Dai-chan. Aku langsung menghubungi Sakurai-kun secepatnya dengan bantuan osis untuk mencari alamat Sakurai-kun" Momoi berhenti untuk menarik nafas. Sedangkan Aomine membatu mendengarnya. "Kondisinya pucat dan tak bertenaga saat aku melihatnya kemarin sore. Aku memaksanya menjelaskan semua padaku karena kupikir Sakurai-kun tidak mungkin berhubungan dengan orang lain kecuali kau, orang yang dicintainya, Dai-chan. Aku benar-benar marah saat mengetahuinya. Jadi Dai-chan..." Momoi kembali menatap tajam Aomine. "...Apa kau puas telah menyakitinya?"_**

Aomine ingin sekali membunuh dirinya. Bagaimana mugkin ia tega mengusir pemuda manis itu dahulu. Tambahannya lagi ia sedang mengandung. Pemuda mantan ace Kiseki no sedai itu bukannya tak berusaha untuk mencari pemuda mungil yang baru disadarinya telah dicintainya sejak lama, tapi pasalnya apartemen kediamannya kosong. Tidak ada orang disana. Hanya menyisakan sepucuk surat untuknya. Sebuah surat perpisahan.

 **Untuk Aomine-san,**

 **Mungkin Momoi-san sudah mengatakannya padamu tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjelaskan. Walau aku tak yakin bahwa meninggalkan surat ini akan dibaca olehmu, tapi entah kenapa hatiku menyuruhku untuk menulisnya.**

 **Aku hamil, Aomine-san, hamil anakmu. Maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang tapi tenang saja aku tak akan meminta pertanggungjawabanmu. Aku akan pergi kerumah orangtuaku. Mungkin disana aku akan bisa melahirkan dan mengurusnya dengan tenang. Jangan khawatir aku takkan mengusikmu lagi.**

 **Jika kita bertemu lagi, Aomine-san, aku hanya bisa berharap aku akan menemui dengan keadaan lebih baik, dengan perasaan ini, aku janji akan aku hilangkan.**

 **Salam,**

 **Sakurai Ryo.**

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGG!!!!" Aomine menjambak surai navy-bluenya kencang. Air matanya merebak keluar lebih banyak. Sakurai akan menghilangkan perasaan tentangnya. Pemuda mungil itu tidak akan lagi mencintainya.

"Jangan Ryo..." bisiknya gemetaran. Aomine tidak sanggup jika Sakurai akan benar-benar melupakan perasaannya. Tidak akan sanggup. "Kumohon Ryo, jangan hilangkan perasaanmu.."

Momoi segera berlari menghampiri melihat sahabat masa kecilnya kembali terguncang. Dipeluknya sahabatnya itu erat-erat sembari bibirnya tak henti melafalkan kalimat penenang.

"Tenang Dai-chan...Sakurai-kun tidak mungkin menghilangkan perasaannya padamu...Tenanglah.." gumamnya terus menerus.

Lapangan gym Shoutaku sepi. Hari sudah sore ketika anggota basket Shoutaku menyelesaikan latihannya. Tapi itu tak berlaku pada pemuda berkacamata dengan surai hijau lumut. Mantan Shooter dari Kiseki no sedai itu terus melakukan latihan shoot dengan pandangan kosong. Berulang-ulang tanpa peduli pada langit yang sudah disinari bulan.

 ** _Midorima seperti biasa sedang membaca buku diatap sekolah yang hening. Suasana lenggang dan sunyi menjadi kesukaan Midorima. Tidak ada pemuda bersurai hitam berponi belah tengah yang akan--_**

 ** _BRAK "Shin-chan!!!"_**

 ** _\--Sepertinya tak ada ketenangan yang bisa didapatkan pemuda bersura lumut itu. Tidak jika ada orang yang selalu berpotensi menyebabkan keributan seperti Takao Kazunari._**

 ** _"Diamlah, Bakao!" sentaknya kesal. Takao nyengir melihat gurat tak senang dari kekasih tsundere-nya._**

 ** _"Hehehe...Jadi ada apa memanggilku kesini Shin-chan?" tanya Takao bingung. Ia cepat-cepat kesini karena dipanggil Midorima oleh teman sekelasnya. Pemuda bersurai legam itu menyangka bahwa kekasihnya itu merindukannya tapi--_**

 ** _"Karena kau ada disini, aku akan langsung bicara tentang hal penting-nanodayo" Midorima berdehem sekali. Sedangkan Takao masih menatap penasaran. "Aku ingin kita putus Takao" katanya dengan mimik tenang._**

 ** _Takao membelalak. "A-Apa maksudmu Shin-chan?" gagapnya tak percaya._**

 ** _Midorima menghela nafas pelan. "Ternyata selama ini aku salah menduga tentang perasaanku-nanodayo. Selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai patner basketku saja bukan sebagai kekasih. Jadi Takao, aku ingin kita putus" Midorima beranjak pergi._**

 ** _Takao jatuh berlutut saat suara pintu menutup terdengar dan suara langkah menjauh, tanda bahwa Midorima sudah pergi. Bulir air mata perlahan menurun pada manik kelam Takao._**

 ** _\--Ternyata Midorima memanggilnya hanya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan tanpa membiarkan dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia tengah hamil._**

 ** _Dua hari setelahnya Midorima mendapati sebuah surat dilokernya. Surat berwarna hijau dengan tulisan yang amat dikenal Midorima. Surat berisi kenyataan pahit untuknya berupa penyesalan. Surat berkalimatkan sederhana tapi mampu membuat Midorima ingin memutar waktu._**

 ** _"Untuk Shin-chan,_**

 ** _Aku akan menerima keputusanmu Shin-chan dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Tapi ijinkan aku memberitaumu sesuatu Shin-chan dan aku juga aka berjanji tidak akan lagi menemuimu._**

 ** _Aku hamil Shin-chan. Aku baru mengetahuinya beberapa minggu lalu. Tapi Shin-chan tak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga membesarkan anak kita Shin-chan dan untuk itu, aku akan pergi jauh._**

 ** _Salam,_**

 ** _Takao Kazunari"_**

Midorima merasa seperti orang bodoh setelahnya. Seharusnya ia bisa sedikit peka dengan perasaannya sendiri. Itu bukan perasaan ia bosan dan menggagap bahwa ia salah mengartikan perasaannya tapi karena kenai'fannya berpikir, meski mereka putus sekalipun, tidak ada yang bisa memahami Takao sebaik dirinya.

Sekarang semua sudah berakhir. Sesuai perkataan Takao, pemuda bersurai legam itu sudah pindah setelahnya. Tanpa bertemu dengannya untuk meminta maaf dan kesempatan kedua.

 ** _"Atsushi sepertinya dekat sekali dengan Kyona-san ya?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam pinggir pada kekasihnya yang berukuran titan._**

 ** _"Huh?? Gak juga Muro-chin" jawab Murasakibara malas. Mulutnya terus menyuap maibou, tidak mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya sedang bergetar._**

 ** _"Ada apa Kyona-san?" tanya Himuro. Pemuda asal Amerika itu sekarang sedang berada diruang kelas yang kosong karena dipanggil oleh gadis dengan surai coklat tua panjang._**

 ** _"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu Himuro-kun" jawab Kyona pelan. Kedua tangannya dihadapkan pada punggungnya untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu._**

 ** _"Membicarakan apa Kyona-san?"_**

 ** _"Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana mungkin orang sepertimu bisa berpacaran dengan Murasakibara-kun?" tanya Kyona tersenyum aneh._**

 ** _"Apa maksudm membicarakan itu Kyona-san?" Himuro waspada melihat senyum aneh Kyona._**

 ** _"Tidak apa-apa Himuro-kun, aku hanya bertanya" manik coklat Kyona berkilat dibalik poninya. "Karena sepertimu aku juga menyukai Murasakibara-kun"_**

 ** _Himuro membelalak._**

 ** _"Tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda, tentu. Kalau kau karena murni mencintainya tapi aku..." Himuro tambah membelalak saat serangan berupa pisau hampir mengenainya. Tangannya dengan refleks memegang perutnya sambil berputar menghindar. "..Mencintai harta yang dimilikinya"_**

 ** _"Apa?" bisiknya tak percaya._**

 ** _Kyona tertawa seperti orang kesambet setan. "HAHAHA!!!!Tentu saja, siapa yang takkan tergiur dengan harta yang dimiliki keluarga Murasakibara-kun. Keluarga yang memiliki restoran dan perusahaan dibidang kuliner yang tersebar diseluruh dunia"_**

 ** _"KAU..."_**

 ** _"Sepertinya kau marah ya Himuro-kun" ledeknya dengan suara yang dialunkan. "Tapi sepertinya aku yang menang ya"_**

 ** _"Apa..."_**

 ** _Himuro membelalak melihat Kyona dengan sendirinya menusuk perutnya dengan pisau yang dibawanya. Pisau itu lalu dilemparkan dibawah kaku Himuro yang bergeming. Dan membola matanya saat melihat kekasihnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas._**

 ** _"Kyona-san..." gumam Murasakibara cepat-cepat menghampiri gadis yang berlumuran darah itu._**

 ** _"M-Murasakibara-kun..."_**

 ** _"Kenapa kau..."_**

 ** _"Tidak_** apa-apa Mu-Murasakibara-kun.." tangan Kyona menggapai tangan besar Murasakibara.

"Siapa yang telah melakukannya.." Murasakibara lalu melirik pada Himuro yang terdiam kaku. "Muro-chin.."

"Himuro-kun yang melakukannya, Murasakibara-kun..."

"APA??!" teriak Murasakibara tidak percaya. Pemuda berukuran titan itu tidak percaya kekasihnya melakukan hal kejam pada teman SMA-nya sendiri. "Muro-chin kenapa kau melakukan ini?!!" matanya menatap tajam Himuro.

Himuro bergeming saat dirinya ditatap tajam oleh kekasihnya.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya Atsushi..." dirinya mencoba membela.

"Aku tak percaya Muro-chin bisa melakukan hal kejam seperti melukai Kyona-san." Murasakibara tidak mau mendengar pembelalan Himuro. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu langsung mengangkat dengan mudah Kyona yang tersenyum licik tanpa diketahui Murasakibara yang beranjak pergi.

Himuro menatap nanar pintu yang dilewati Murasakibara. Kenapa kekasihnya justru percaya pada orang yang ingin memanfaatkan kekayaan keluarga kekasihnya?

Kedua tangannya mengelus permukaan perutnya. Bulir air mata kini telah membasahi kelopak mata sehitam malam itu.

"Sepertinya kita sudah tak dianggap lagi olehnya ya, baby..." gumamnya terisak.

Himuro terus mengelus perutnya tanpa mengetahui seseorang telah mengintip disana sejak awal.

'Himuro-san...'

*

"Darimana kau Murasakibara!!" Bentak Araki, pelatih Yosen pada anak didiknya.

"Dari mengantar Kyona-san." jawabnya malas.

"Mengantar kemana?" tanya Fukui. Kenapa sang titan pemalas seperti Murasakibara harus repot-repot mengantar Kyona.

"Ke Uks lalu ke ambulans." Murasakibara menjawab malas.

"Eh? Memang ia sakit apa?" tanya Okamura, mantan senpainya yang datang bersama Fukui disela-sela waktu kuliahnya.

Yang menherankan semua orang, bagaimana wajah Murasakibara tampak mengeras setelahnya.

"Muro-chin menusuk Kyona-san dengan pisau." desisnya.

Hening.

"APA!!!!?" serentak semua orang membelalak tak percaya.

BRAK!!

Semua menoleh pada pintu gym mendapati pemuda berwajah oriental yang berjalan menghampiri pemuda bertubuh titan. Murasakibara dan semua anggota klub basket menatap heran pada Liu. Kenapa aura pemuda yang biasanya bersikap tenang itu tampak seperti ingin menghajar orang kendati wajahnya tampak setenang air yang mengalir?

"Murasakibara-san apa yang dilakukan Himuro-san?" tanyanya tenang.

"Huh?" Murasakibara diam-diam menaikkan alisnya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya."

"Muro-chin menusuk Kyona-san." ulangnya datar.

"Kau fikir begitu?" melihat raut tak paham Murasakibara, segera pemuda asal china itu mengeluarkan kameranya. "Aku tak sengaja meninggalkan kameraku disana, jadi kau bisa tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Video kamera itu diputar. Beberapa orang mengambil tempat dibelakang Murasakibara. Raut membelalak dan tak percaya tercetak jelas diwajah mereka. Dan segera dipause Liu sebelum adegan yang akan benar-benar membuat point guard Yosen itu semakin menyesal.

"Muro-chin..." Raut menyesal kini nampak jelas diwajah yang biasanya tampak malas itu.

"Kurasa kau harus mengetahuinya sedikit lebih banyak lagi." disetelnya kembali yag sempat dipausenya. Tampak semua orang kini tak tau harus bicara apa setelahnya.

"Jadi Himuro-kun..." Araki tak menduga ini akan terjadi pada pemuda manis asal Amerika itu.

"...Hamil?" sambung Fukui.

Liu mengangguk. "Kalau kau mau mencarinya, kufikir sudah terlambat. Ibunya menelphon, katanya Himuro-san harus pulang ke kampung halamannya kembali."

"Di Amerika ya?" tanya Okamura.

"Bukan." semua orang menatapnya heran. Memang dimana lagi pemuda manis itu tinggal kecuali di Amerika? "Himuro-san pernah bilang padaku bahwa ia sebenarnya asli Jepang yang tinggal di Jepang sebelum pindah ke Amerika."

Suasana kembali hening. Araki menatap iba pada anak didiknya yang berukuran titan itu. Perempuan yang pernah merasakan masa muda itu tidak tau sedalam apa penyesalan yang dirasakan Murasakibara tapi sebagai seorang pelatih yang mendidik anggotanya, ia tidak akan membiarkan Murasakibara terlalu larut untuk berduka.

"Tenanglah.." Araki menepuk pelan bahu kokoh Murasakibara. "Kita akan mencari Himuro bersama-sama dengan yang lainnya."

Murasakibara mengangkat kepalanya. Bulir air mata telah mengalir deras disana. Pemuda yang kini merasakan penyesalan itu hanya mengangguk.

"Hossh...Hossh..."

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tak beraturan dan badannya terus bergetar saat memorinya melayang pada kejadian sebulan lalu. Kejadian yang sekarang selalu terbawa mimpi.

Murasakibara menoleh pada foto disamping tempat tidurnya, diatas nakas. Foto berupa sepasang kekasih yang tampak bahagia, dulu, sebelum suatu kesalahan yang dilakukan Murasakibara membuat itu semua hanya bisa dibilang kenangan.

'Bahkan saat aku sudah membuat Kyona-san menanggung akibatnya dibantu Masako-chin, kau tetap tidak ada disampingku Muro-chin.' kini bulir bening kembali menetes dimanik ungu itu. 'Maafkan aku Muro-chin.' sembari didekapnya foto yang berisi seorang pemuda berponi miring sedang tersenyum didadanya.

Akashi menatap kosong dan hampa pada sebuah figora foto ditangannya. Disana terdapat foto pemuda bersurai baby-blue sedang terseyum kecil tapi mempesona untuk selalu dilihat. Jemari pemilik manik heterocorm itu mengelus wajah pemuda itu. Foto Kuroko Tetsuya. Kekasih yang sudah dikecewakannya.

Taman itu sepi pengunjung. Awan mendung menghiasi langit. Dan tak lama kemudian tetes air turun membasahi bumi seakan ikut menangis bersama Kuroko yang terdiam kaku.

"Akashi-kun..." panggilnya pelan tapi mampu didengar oleh yang dipanggil. Akashi menoleh dengan wajah tenang seolah hal yang telah diperbuatnya sama sekali tak ada efek untuk kekasihnya.

"Tetsuya..." manik heterocorm-nya menatap tenang sosok kekasihnya yang balik menatapnya kecewa. Sementara itu gadis yang berada dipelukan Akashi hanya tersenyum girang.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun?"

"Kenapa apanya Tetsuya. Kurasa kau sendiri sudah melihatnya'kan." Akashi memperbaiki duduknya. "Tapi baiklah, akan kuperjelas untukmu. Hubungan kita, aku akhiri."

Deg!

"Kenapa? Apa karena pernyataanku kemarin Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menatap nanar.

"Aku tak ingin mencari keributan disini Tetsuya. Jadi sebaiknya dihentikan sekarang." Akashi beranjak meninggalkan. Tangannya memegang gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Padahal aku benar-benar hamil Akashi-kun, kenapa kau tak percaya?" sentak Kuroko. Bulir air mata yang berusaha ditahannya akhirnya merebak keluar.

"Pada awalnya kita berpacaran, aku hanya menganggapnya kesenangan belaka saja Tetsuya. Tapi jika kau benar-benar hamil, gugurkan bayinya." tolehnya kebelakang.

"A...kashi-kun..." tangisnya saat Akashi sudah meninggalkannya.

Pemuda pemilik emperor-eye itu tak menyangka ucapannya membuatnya menyesal dengan perkataannya sendiri. Seminggu setelah itu Akashi dan Kuroko tidak lagi berhubungan. Sejak saat itu Akashi merasakan perasaan kehilangan yang menerpa hatinya. Berusaha ditepis tapi selalu datang seolah berusaha menyadarkannya. Dan benar memang Akashi seakan seperti orang yang baru bangun dari tidur, ia dengan buru-buru segera ke apartemen sang -mantan- kekasih. Berharap semoga Kuroko berada dikediamannya.

Hasil yang mengecewakan, Kuroko sudah pindah. Tanpa mengatakan atau bertemu dengan Akashi. Menyisakan perasaan menyesal yang makin mendalam direlung hatinya, mengingat sang tercinta sedang hamil.

Sementara itu, lima orang yang tak

sengaja bertemu kini sudah menjalin persahabatan. Dilandasi pengalaman yang sama dan hasil yang sama yaitu mengandung diluar nikah. Tidak mudah bagi mereka untuk hidup sendiri apalagi dengan umur yang masih begitu muda, tapi untunglah seorang janda baik hati pemilik apartemen membantu mereka ditengah kesulitan melanda. Bisakah mereka menjadi orang tua tunggal yang baik bagi anaknya kelak?

To Be Contuned.


	2. chapter 2

Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke

Rated: T (bisa M)

Cast:

* Akashi Seijuurou

* Kuroko Tetsuya

* Aomine Daiki

* Sakurai Ryo

* Kise Ryota

* Kasamatsu Yukio

* Murasakibara Atsushi

* Himuro Tatsuya

* Midorima Shintarou

* Takao Kazunari

Catatan: Mulai dari sini Rumie akan memanggil para Uke dengan namanya ya

Kise duduk mematung pada tempatnya di Majiba burger. Makanan yang dipesannya dibiarkan olehnya. Hari lain dengan kebiasaan yang entah kenapa selalu dilakukannya sejak ditinggal kekasih hatinya. Bergeming bak patung.

Entah kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba merasa harus ke Majiba. Pemuda bersurai blonde itu merasa dirinya akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya di Taikou. Itu tidak mungkin'kan? Sebelum menjadi mungkin saat netranya menangkap dua sosok berhelai navy-blue dan hijau lumut memasuki Majiba.

"Aominecchi...Midorimacchi.." gumamnya.

Aomine menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dan mendapati teman basket SMP-nya dulu duduk diujung Majiba dekat jendela. Wajahnya pucat dan kosong, tak seperti Kise Ryota yang biasanya ceria dan semangat. Aomine menyenggol Midorima disampingnya, tangannya menunjuk Kise memberi tanda untuk menghampiri. Midorima mengerti dan hanya mengangguk.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Kise sambil membawa nampan makanan. Mereka duduk dalam hening. Tidak ada yang bicara diantara mereka. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan fikiran mereka. Ekspresi suram tercetak diwajah ketiganya. Dan mereka juga tak menyadari dua orang pemuda dengan surai merah dan ungu telah duduk diantara mereka.

"Mine-chin..Mido-chin..Kise-chin..." Murasakibara memecah keheningan. Aomine, Midorima dan Kise tersentak. Ketiganya kaget karena sudah ada Akashi dan Murasakibara diantara mereka.

"Kenapa Akashicchi dan Murasakibaracchi ada disini-ssu?" tanya Kise heran. Bukankah Akashi seharusnya berada di Kyoto dan Murasakibara di Akita, kenapa sekarang keduanya berada di Tokyo?

"Kami dipanggil Kagami disini, Kise." jawab Akashi. Murasakibara mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kagami?" Aomine mengerutkan kening heran.

Dan tambah heran saat melihat penyesalan pada wajah kedua mantan tim di Taikou itu.

"Tetsuya pergi meninggalkanku karena kesalahanku." Akashi menjelaskan. Sekarang dirinya bukan lagi mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai tahun ketiga, tapi sekarang Akashi kapten Rakuzan yang berhasil dikalahkan Kuroko dan tim Seirin, jadi Akashi berusaha terbuka pada teman-temannya seperti dulu.

"Eh?" kaget Aomine, Kise dan Midorima.

"Itu semua kesalahanku yang selingkuh dari Tetsuya, hanya gara-gara Tetsuya bilang ia hamil." ketiga pemuda yang sekolah diwilayah Tokyo itu terbelalak. "Awalnya aku merasa jijik saat mendengarnya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan akan punya keluarga diusia muda. Jadi aku selingkuh dan memaksa Tetsuya untuk menggugurkan kandungan--"

DUAK

Akashi jatuh dari kursinya. Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai pipinya. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman muncul dengan wajah marah.

"Kagamicchi/BaKagami/Kagami/Kaga-chin!!!" Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Kise membola matanya melihat Kagami.

"SIALAN KAU AKASHI!!!!" teriak Kagami. Tangannya meraih kerah baju Akashi. "BRENGSEK KAU!!!PADAHAL KUROKO BENAR-BENAR HAMIL ANAKMU, AKASHI!!!"

"Kagami tunggu dulu." Murasakibara dan Aomine dengan segera menahan Kagami yang akan melayang pukulan kesekian kalinya pada Akashi. Midorima dan Kise membopong Akashi kembali kebangkunya dan akan merawat luka-lukanya sebelum dihentikan pemuda berhelai merah itu.

Akashi dengan menahan lukannya berusaha berbicara. "Aku memang salah telah membuat Tetsuya meninggalkanku tapi aku berjanji akan mencari Tetsuya dan menjaganya selalu."

Kagami mendengus meremehkan. "Baiklah, tapi jika kau tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik, aku akan mengambilnya darimu." pemuda yang merupakan cahaya dari Kuroko Tetsuya itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Midorima.

"Memangnya Kurokocchi benar-benar hamil-ssu?" tanya Kise.

Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"Awalnya Kuroko mengeluh muntah padaku setiap pagi dan sering kali tidak bisa mengunyah makanan dengan benar karena setiap ia menelan makanan, makanan yang dimakannya akan dimuntahkan kembali. Kantoku sudah mencoba membujuk Kuroko kerumah sakit tapi selalu ditolak Kuroko." Kagami menjelaskan. "Keadaan tambah parah saat Kuroko pingsan ditengah latihan. Kuroko mungkin terlalu biasa pingsan, tapi saat aku ingin membangunkannya, muka Kuroko sangat pucat. Dan hasilnya setelah dibujuk terus oleh Kantoku dan yang lainnya kerumah sakit, Kuroko hamil."

Kise mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Kagami. Entah kenapa ia merasa ciri-ciri yang dibicarakan Kagami, juga dialami oleh kekasihnya. Jangan-jangan...

Tring..Tring..

Seorang pemuda dengan helai hitam memasuki Majiba. Kise sempat menoleh dan berpandangan sesaat pada sosok mantan senpainya itu.

"Moriyama-senpai!!!" teriaknya memanggil.

"Ahh..Ternyata kau Kise." Moriyama menghampiri. "Kau sedang reuni ya?"

"Hanya kebetulan kami bertemu senpai."

"Oh ya Kise, sebenarnya kemana Kasamatsu?" tanya Moriyama. Mantan senpai Kise itu mungkin tak menyadarinya tapi Kiseki no Sedai dan Kagami langsung sadar pada raut suram pada wajah Kise. "Dan pasti kau bahagia'kan sekarang?" Moriyama tersenyum jahil.

"Eh?" Kise tak paham.

"Lho? Kok kau jadi terkejut?" Moriyama ikut-ikutan tak paham. "Bukannya sebulan yang lalu ia ingin mengabarkan sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Kabar...apa?" lirih Kise.

Moriyama tampak tidak mengerti tapi melihat tuntutan penjelasan dari manik kohainya di Kaijou, ia segera mengatakannya "Kasamatsu hamil." hanya untuk dua kata, mampu membuat Kise membatu dan Kiseki no Sedai juga Kagami terbelalak. "Seharusnya kau sudah tau bukan? Tapi ya sudahlah, mungkin saja Kasamatsu belum siap atau lupa. Segeralah bicara padanya soalnya sudah banyak cowok-cowok di kampus yang berusaha menggaetnya. Oke, Kise. Sekarang aku ada janji dengan temanku, Jaa ne!"

"Oi Kise kau--"" Kagami tak jadi membicarakannya, melihat bulir-bulir air mata kini berlomba turun dari manik hazel Kise.

"Hiks..Hiks..." isak Kise menelungkupkan wajahnya dikedua lengannya.

"Sudahlah Kise, bukan kau doang yang mengalaminya." Aomine menepuk punggung Kise. Maniknya berkilat sedih. "Aku juga sama sepertimu."

"Apa maksud..Hiks..mu Aominecchi?"

"Sama seperti kau dan Akashi, Sakurai hamil karena perbuatanku." mata Aomine menerawang dengan sedih. "Sakurai sudah lama mencintaiku tapi selalu aku tak pedulikan. Tak jarang aku selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Puncaknya adalah saat aku memaksanya bercinta dan mengusirnya dari hidupku saat dia hamil."

Semua hening untuk mendengarkan cerita pemain Too itu.

"Sekarang aku kena akibatnya. Menyadari aku mencintainya saat ia sudah pergi dari hidupku." lirihnya tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

"Cerita Mine-chin, Kise-chin dan Aka-chin sama sepertiku, ne." gumam Murasakibara. "Aku juga sama seperti kalian. Muro-chin hamil dan meninggalkanku karena aku menuduhnya telah menusuk Kyona-san.."

Kagami diam-diam mendesis kesal karenanya. Saudara angkat dari Himuro itu tentu sudah tau tentang itu dari yang mengalami yaitu Himuro. Kakaknya itu sudah menceritakan padanya dan sialnya melarang dirinya untuk menghajar si titan ungu.

"Kyona-san?Siapa itu-ssu?" Kise sudah tak lagi menangis. Ia mencoba tegar setelah mendengar cerita Aomine.

"Kyona-san adalah temanku di Yosen. Kami sering bertemu saat dikantin. Dia selalu bertemu denganku sejak itu dan ternyata--"

"Ternyata ia medekatimu untuk mengincar hartamu'kan Murasakibara?" potong Akashi. Murasakibara mengangguk murung. "Jadi Midorima, kurasa kau ingin punya sedikit cerita untuk kami?"

Semua memandang heran pada Akashi. Apa maksud si iblis merah?

Midorima melirik Akashi. "Kurasa meskipun kau berubah, ke-absolute-tanmu takkan berubah Akashi."

Akashi menyeringai kecil.

"Ceritaku sama seperti kalian-nanodayo. Aku memutuskan Takao karena kupikir aku sudah tak cocok lagi dengannya dalam keadaan mengandung anakku-nanodayo."

"Kenapa kita semua harus mengalami kejadian yang sama sih." gumam Aomine.

"Aku tak tau ini sebuah kebetulan atau tidak, tapi aku takkan menyerah untuk mencari Tetsuya dan membawanya kembali kepelukanku." Akashi bertekad. Para Kiseki no Sedai yang lain tersenyum penuh tekad dengan semangat membara. Mereka berjanji akan membawa kembali orang yang mereka cintai--Tentu saja juga calon anak mereka.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu..

Sebuah mobil limosin berisi tiga orang menuju bandara. Didalamnya terdapat tiga orang penumpang dengan pakaian yang berkelas. Seorang laki-laki cantik bersurai baby-blue tampak duduk didepan dua orang remaja yang disinyalirkan sebagai anaknya, dipisahkan meja kecil bertaplak merah. Kemeja biru dan jas hitam tampak sesuai dengan tubuh laki-laki itu yang mungil. Sementara dua orang remaja itu memakai jarsey berwarna hitam bergaris merah dan bertuliskan 'LUCIFER'.

"Kalian yakin akan benar-benar ikut pada pertandingan itu?" kata laki-laki cantik itu yang memohon pada dua orang remaja didepannya.

Dua remaja itu mengangguk.

"Kami yakin Okaa-sama." jawab remaja dengan surai merah dan bermanik heterocorm biru dan merah.

"Tapi'kan--"

"Tak apa Okaa-sama, kami akan menjaga diri disana." Remaja satunya dengan surai baby-blue dan bermanik merah menjawab mantap.

Melihat usahanya sia-sia, laki-laki cantik yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia bukannya khawatir dengan kehidupan kedua putra kembarnya yang akan berangkat ke negara yang terkenal dengan bunga sakura-nya. Toh, kedua putranya dan teman-temannya akan tinggal dengan ayah Tetsuya dimashion Kuroko. Tapi Tetsuya gelisah dan takut kalau kedua putra yang dilahirkannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu akan bertemu dengan ayah biologis mereka yaitu Akashi Seijuurou.

"Berjanjilah kalian akan menjaga kesehatan kalian disana." 'Dan semoga kalian tidak akan bertemu dengan 'dia' disana.' batin Tetsuya.

"Kami janji Okaa-sama." keduannya mengangguk senang.

Dibandara Amerika..

Ketiganya segera keluar dari mobil setelah sampai didepan bandara. Orang-orang berhilir mudik sambil membawa koper-koper mereka dibandara. Beberapa antrean tampak ditempat pengambilan tiket membentuk barisan yang sangat panjang.

"Mereka dimana ya?" gumam Tetsuya mengedarkan pandanganya ke berbagai arah.

"Mereka ada disana Okaa-sama." jemari remaja bersurai baby-blue menunjuk pada segerombolan laki-laki dan remaja yang berkumpul dipengecekan barang.

"Kita kesana Kazu-kun, Seiji-kun." Tetsuya dan kedua putranya segera menghampiri.

"Tetsuya-san!" tampaknya hanya laki-laki cantik dengan surai cokelat muda yang menyadari kedatangan tiga orang bermarga Kuroko itu.

"Doumo Ryo-kun." sapa Tetsuya. "Maaf aku terlambat."

Sakurai Ryo menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru sampai tadi." katanya tersenyum.

"Halo Tetsuya." sapa laki-laki cantik beralis tebal yang mempesona tersenyum manis dengan memakai topi dan kacamata hitam.

Sebuah tangan kecil memeluk Tetsuya erat. "Lama tak bertemu Tet-chan!!"

"Hei Tetsuya, sudah lama ya kita tak bertemu lagi." laki-laki dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya menyapa.

"Doumo Yuki-kun, Tatsuya-kun, Kazunari-kun." balas Tetsuya tersenyum tipis -sangat tipis. "Kazunari-kun tolong lepaskan pelukanmu."

"Hehehe... Maaf Tet-chan." nyengir Kazunari. "Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu'kan?"

"Benar kata Kazunari, kita jarang bertemu karena urusan pekerjaan." sahut Tatsuya.

"Apalagi Yukio-san jadi model dan artis. Kurasa ia yang paling sibuk diantara kita." timpal Ryo.

"Tidak, tidak." Yukio mengeleng. "Pekerjaan kalian juga sama sibuknya sepertiku. Apalagi Tetsuya dan Tatsuya yang mengurus perusahaan besar Kuroko.Inc pasti lebih sibuk daripada aku"

"Aku tidak terlalu repot kok, Yukio-kun. Tatsuya-kun mengurus dengan benar jadwal harian perusahaan. Jadinya aku tak terlalu capek." kata Tetsuya memuji Tatsuya.

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk memaksimalkan kinerjaku. Biar aku bisa meluangkan waktuku untuk Satoshi disisa jam kerja." Tatsuya menanggapi pujian Tetsuya.

"Hei, hei... Kenapa kita jadi bahas pekerjaan. Ayolah kita disini untuk mengantar anak-anak kita'kan." rajuk Kazunari.

"Kaa-chan, Miiko mau ikut Nii-chan." gadis cantik berumur 8 tahun dikuncir dua tampak sedang menarik-narik ujung baju Kazunari. Matanya berkaca-kaca memohon agar permintaannya dikabulkan.

"Ara.. Miiko-chan ikut mengantar Hotarou ya." Ryo mencolek gemas pipi tembam anak perempuan dari Kazunari.

"Tidak boleh Mii-chan." tolak Kazunari halus. Ia menepuk pelan rambut anaknya. " Nanti kalau Mii-chan ikut Nii-chan, nanti Kaa-chan dirumah sendiri." bujuknya pura-pura sedih.

"Miiko-chan tenang saja, nanti Hotarou akan kirim Miiko-chan oleh-oleh." kata gadis berambut pirang emas ikut membujuk.

"Tapi Miiko ingin ikut Nii-chan. Miiko nanti kesepian disini kalau tidak ada Nii-chan."

"Wahhh.. Ternyata Hotacchi tipe kakak yang baik ya-ssu" nyengir remaja bermanik hazel dengan topi yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa baik juga Hotarou." remaja bersurai navy-blue geleng-geleng tak percaya.

"I-Itu karena kewajibanku sebagai kakaknya-nanodayo." gugup kakak Miiko berpura-pura menaikan kacamatanya.

"Jangan terlalu tsundere Hotarou. Kami semua tau kau diam-diam pernah mengikuti Miiko kerumah temannya." kata Seiji. Hotarou semakin gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Benarkah itu Kazu-chin?" tanya anak bersurai ungu menetengi keripik kentang.

"Kami pernah melihatnya saat akan mengunjungi rumah profesor Warry dari pulang sekolah. Kurasa waktu itu Hotarou-kun melihat Miiko sedang kerumah temannya." kata Kazuya.

"Heee??! Tak kusangka kau begitu protektif pada Miiko-chan. Andai sehari-harinya kau bisa bersikap baik dan tidak tsundere." Castalie tersenyum mengejek.

"I-Itu semua salah-nanodayo. Aku hanya ingin menegur Miiko untuk pulang t-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padanya-nanodayo." gagap Hotarou. Kanata dan Shouta memberi tatapan malas: 'Dasar tsundere'.

"Sudahlah, pesawat kalian mau berangkat. Kalian harus Chek-up sekarang." Yukio mengingatkan. Shouta mengangguk dan memeluk ibunya erat-erat diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Mamacchi jaga kesehatan ya-ssu. Jangan terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan Mamacchi." kata Shouta sok menasihati.

Kasamatsu memutar mata karenanya. "Katakan itu pada dirimu Shouta. Jangan paksakan dirimu disana, kalau kau ingin istirahat, istirahatlah."

Shouta nyengir. "Baik-ssu."

"Kaa-chan jangan terlalu pulang larut. Dan juga jangan dekat-dekat dengan Wilson, aku gak suka." sunggut Kanata cemberut.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Ryo heran.

"Dia orang yang mesum dan suka mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Aku ingin Kaa-chan jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia."

"Baiklah Kaa-chan takkan dekat-dekat. Lagian Wilson-san beda divisi dengan Kaa-chan. Tapi Kanata harus janji dengan Kaa-chan, jangan membaca majalah dewasa seperti itu. Kanata belum cukup umur." Ryo meminta janji mengingat kesukaan Kanata yang mirip seseorang dimasa lalunya.

Kanata meneguk ludah. Dia tidak sanggup kalau tidak membaca majalahnya. Tapi ia tambah tak sanggup jika ibunya dekat-dekat dengan Ben-sialan-Wilson.

"Baiklah, aku janji." angguk Kanata tak rela. "Tapi Kaa-chan harus janji jauhin Wilson, aku akan minta Helda mengawasi Kaa-chan."

"Baiklah."

"Kaa-chin, Aku berangkat ya. Jaga kesehatan Kaa-chin. Banyak makan buah-buah dan makanan bergizi lainnya agar Kaa-chin tak terserang penyakit." saran Satoshi malas walau sebenanya remaja surai ungu benar-benar peduli pada kesehatan ibunya.

"Tenang saja, Kaa-chan akan makan banyak-banyak kok. Satoshi juga makan yang lebih begizi daripada hanya cemilan." Tatsuya menasihati mengingat anaknya yang suka sekali dengan cemilan tak bergizi macam maibou.

"Baik~~~" sahut Satoshi malas.

"Kaa-san aku berangkat." pamit Hotarou.

"Jaga dirimu disana Hota-chan. Sering-seringlah hubungin Kaa-chan disana." kata Kazunari menggendong Miiko yang merengek.

"Akan kuusahakan." jawab Hotarou pendek.

"Kaa-chan Miiko ingin ikut Nii-chan." rengek Miiko. Tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai Hotarou.

"Tidak boleh Mii-chan. Kau masih harus sekolah'kan?!" Miiko cemberut mendengar alasan ibunya. "Nanti kalau Kaa-chan tidak sibuk kita akan kesana jenguk Nii-chan."

"Benalkah?" mata Miiko berbinar-binar. Kazunari mengangguk.

"Kaa-san mau keJepang?" tanya Hotarou. "Bu-Bukan berarti aku peduli Kaa-san akan kesana atau tidak"

Kazunari mendengus. Anak laki-lakinya memang benar-benar mirip dengan Dia. "Kami memang sudah berencana akan keJepang bersama-sama untuk menjenguk kalian."

"Kami? Maksud Kaa-san, Bibi Tetsuya, Bibi Yuki dan yang lainnya?"

Kazunari hanya mengangguk.

"Jaga diri kalian disana. Kazu-kun Seiji-kun jangan merepotkan kakek dan nenek disana ya" Tetsuya mengelus rambut kedua putranya. "Dan Caste-chan jaga mereka untukku." pintanya pada anak perempuan yang telah dianggap anaknya sendiri.

"Serahkan saja padaku Bibi!!" angguk Castalie mantap.

"Tenang saja Okaa-sama kami bisa jaga kesehatan kami sendiri." kata Seiji memeluk sayang ibunya.

"Okaa-sama juga jangan lembur kerja terus. Kesehatan Okaa-sama bisa terganggu nanti." balas Kazuya pada ibunya.

"Baiklah."

Kazuya dan kawan-kawan sudah Chek-up. Sedangkan untuk Tetsuya dan yang lain masih berdiam diri disana. Mereka masih belum bisa melepaskan anak mereka untuk pergi keJepang, tempat dimana ayah biologis anak mereka tinggal.

"Aku punya firasat buruk membiarkan mereka keJepang." kata Ryo.

"Ya, tempat ayah biologis mereka tinggal." timpal Yukio.

"Semoga aja mereka tidak bertemu. Jepang luas, besar kemungkinan mereka takkan bertemu." Tatsuya berfikir logis.

"Kita berdo'a saja." kata Kazunari.

Tetsuya tidak berkata apa-apa. Laki-laki cantik itu hanya memandang pesawat yang akan mengantar anaknya dengan sendu. Berdo'a dalam hati, semoga semua baik-baik saja.

"Jadi untuk apa kau mengumpulkan kami semua Akashi?" tanya Midorima.

"Ya, untuk apa kau mengundang kami, apalagi sampai harus ada BAKAGAMI disini!!!??" teriak Aomine menunjuk-nunjuk Kagami tak sopan.

"Apa kau bilang AHOMINE!!!"

"Kalian hentikan." sentak Akashi memberi tatapan tajam. Aomine dan Kagami diam tak berani bersuara. "Aku memanggil kalian kesini karena ada informasi penting yang ingin kusampaikan"

"Informasi? Tentang apa Akashicchi?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"Informasi tentang anak kita."

"APA??!!" kaget kelima teman -budak- Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara tanpa mempedulikan cemilan ditangannya. Fokusnya kini pada perkataan Akashi.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara dan tak peduli dengan pandang bertanya teman -budaknya-, Akashi menyuruh Tanaka -pelayan kepercayaannya untuk menyalakan televisi. Kelimanya tambah bingung dengan tindakan Akashi. Apa maksudnya si iblis merah menyalakan tv? What The Hall, mereka disini ada keperluan penting. Bukan untuk menonton tv.

Pemberitahuan penting bagi masyarakat Jepang pencinta basket. Akan dilaksanakan pertandingan timnas basket junior yang akan diikuti oleh pemain basket junior diseluruh dunia. Khususnya bagi kalian yang selalu mengikuti perkembangan olahraga basket, kalian pasti mengetahui tim yang selalu menjuarai pertandingan resmi, yang berasal dari Amerika, yaitu tim... Lucifer!!!!

(Ada gambar tim Lucifer)

Kaptennya adalah Kuroko Kazuya, kapten yang slalu menyokong tim menuju kejuaraan setiap pertandingan dengan pemain-pemain yang tak kalah hebat yaitu, Takao Hotarou, Kasamatsu Shouta, Sakurai Kanata, Himuro Satoshi dan Kuroko Seiji. Tidak lupa juga manajer sekaligus pelatih mereka, Castalie Grinnears. Apakah--Pats.

"Akashi-kun ini..?" gagap Momoi. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap layar tv yang sudah dimatikan.

"Ya, mereka adalah anak kita." jawab Akashi.

"Tapi Akashi, bisa saja mereka bukan'kan?" meski Midorima berkata tak yakin seolah itu bukanlah anak mereka tapi sebenarnya didalam hati ia sangat berharap itu memang anak mereka.

"Tidak mungkin itu hanya kebetulan belaka Midorima." Akashi mengisyaratkan Tanaka untuk menyerahkan mapbesar kemeja. Kisedai (Kiseki no Sedai), Kagami dan Momoi menatap penasaran map itu. "Momoi kau baca itu biar semua jelas."

Momoi mengangguk.

HASIL PEMERIKSAAN DNA.

Pasien: Kuroko Kazuya dan Kuroko Seiji.

Pemohon: Akashi Seijuurou.

Dari: Rambut.

Hasil: 99%.

Dari pemeriksaan yang rumah sakit lakukan bisa disimpulkan kecocokan rambut Akashi Seijuurou dengan rambut Kuroko Kazuya dan Kuroko Seiji adalah 99%.

Tertanda,

Rumah Sakit Tokyo.

HASIL PEMERIKSAAN DNA.

Pasien: Sakurai Kanata.

Pemohon: Aomine Daiki.

Dari: Rambut.

Hasil: 99%.

Dari pemeriksaan yang rumah sakit lakukan bisa disimpulkan kecocokan rambut Aomime Daiki dengan rambut Sakurai Kanata adalah 99%.

Tertanda,

Rumah Sakit Tokyo.

HASIL PEMERIKSAAN DNA.

Pasien: Kasamatsu Shouta.

Pemohon: Kise Ryota.

Dari: Rambut.

Hasil: 99%.

Dari pemeriksaan yang rumah sakit lakukan bisa disimpulkan kecocokan rambut Kise Ryota dengan rambut Kasamatsu Shouta adalah 99%.

Tertanda,

Rumah Sakit Tokyo.

HASIL PEMERIKSAAN DNA.

Pasien: Himuro Satoshi.

Pemohon: Murasakibara Atsushi.

Dari: Rambut.

Hasil: 99%.

Dari pemeriksaan yang rumah sakit lakukan bisa disimpulkan kecocokan rambut Murasakibara Atsushi dengan rambut Himuro Satoshi adalah 99%.

Tertanda,

Rumah Sakit Tokyo.

HASIL PEMERIKSAAN DNA.

Pasien: Takao Hotarou.

Pemohon: Midorima Shintarou.

Dari: Rambut.

Hasil: 99%.

Dari pemeriksaan yang rumah sakit lakukan bisa disimpulkan kecocokan rambut Midorima Shintarou dengan rambut Takao Hotarou adalah 99%.

Tertanda,

Rumah Sakit Tokyo.

"Berarti mereka..." Aomine tampak tidak mampu lagi berkata apa-apa. Kise bahkan hampir ingin menangis mendengar yang dikatakan Momoi.

"Mereka akan disini besok untuk mengikuti pertandingan timnas nanti." kata Akashi memberitau.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Muro-chin dan yang lainnya Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Aku tak tau tapi menurut anak buahku yang memata-matai mereka, Tetsuya dan yang lainnya akan berencana keJepang bulan depan." jawab Akashi. "Kita gunakan waktu sebulan itu untuk lebih mengenal putra kita.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Aomine.

"Kalian tinggal mengikuti rencanaku. Dan Kagami akan membantu disini." seringai Akashi.

To Be Contuned.


End file.
